Demiurge (Overlord)
Origins: Overlord (Maruyama Kugane) Alias/Aka: Jaldabaoth, Creator of Blazing Inferno Classification: YGGDRASIL NPC (Member of the Great Tomb of Nazarick), Archdevil, Imp, Chaos, Prince of Darkness, Shapeshifter, Guardian of the Great Tomb of Nazarick (7th floor, Chief of Intelligence) Threat level: Dragon Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Immortality (Type 1), Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can make people follow his commands by his words alone), Summoning, Body Control (Can increase the size of his arms and claws), Flight (Type 4 & 5), Teleportation, Illusion Creation (Can create an illusionary wall of flames), Transformation, Statistics Amplification, Durability Negation (His 'Hellfire Wall' burns away the target's soul instead of doing any physical damage), Forcefield, Shapeshifting, Telepathy, Power Nullification (Can render targets' teleportation magic unusable), Time Manipulation, Resistance (to Magic, Fire Manipulation, Cold Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Time Manipulation) Physical Strength: Likely Island (Physically weakest guardian) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Island (Despite being the weakest guardian in raw power, he's still somewhat close to the rest of the Guardians and thus still far superior to the likes of Narberal. Furthermore, he's fully confident of victory in a battle against other floor guardians if given time for prep) Durability: Island Speed: Faster than Light attacks and reactions (Scales to the other floor guardians) Intelligence: Super Genius (Chief of intelligence and possessor of the greatest intellect in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Described as surpassing human comprehension and even the overseer Albedo in intellect, he is also the mastermind behind most of the plans in Nazarick, leading even to the conquering of countries) Stamina: High Range: At least hundreds of meters Weaknesses: None notable Standard Equipment: "Armageddon Evil", a statue with a 10th tier summoning spell which can be used in order to summon a massive demon army. Summoned demons are not allies by default, so they can serve as live sacrifices for certain rituals and other special abilities. Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Command Mantra: A mind affecting ability that can instantly turn weak minded people into puppets of Demiurge, allowing him to control the minds of affected people with his words alone. Greater Teleportation: Teleports the user across great distances instantly. Dimensional Lock: An area effect ability which makes transfer magic like teleportation unusable. Frost of Judecca: A time-based skill which freezes the target. Meteor Fall: A meteor falls from the sky towards the targeted area with such a mass of light that can even blind temporarily. Upon contact, it creates a burst of explosion with a massive shock-wave. Flames of Gehenna: Creates an illusionary wall of flames which sways like a veil and encircles a huge area like a girdles. These flames are more than thirty meters high and several hundred meters wide. Hellfire Wall: Creates a wall of black flames surrounding everything within the victim's range of view, leaving them trapped. It causes no physical damage but incinerates the soul instead. Aspect of the Devil - Hellfire Mantle: A roaring flame blazes up from the ground beneath Demiurge and a massive shock-wave erupt. Aspect of the Devil - Archdemon’s Wrist: Demiurge’s wrist expands multiple times and turns into an extremely fast and hard lethal weapon. Aspect of the Devil - Razor Sharp Claw: Demiurge’s claws elongates and stretches beyond eighty centimeters. Aspect of the Devil - Tentacle Wings: Wings sprouts from Demiurge’s back and are covered with abnormally long feathers which evokes the appearance of tentacles. Those feathers can be launched as a hail towards the target. Their tips are razor-sharp, capable of slicing cleanly through muscles and bones. Image Gallery 1512254810_Demiurge.gif MintyConstantAnkole-size_restricted.gif 06 - Demiurge.png Overlord_II_EP12_007.png ddd1.png ddd2.png ddd3.png ddd4.png u7O7J9D.jpg de4.png de1.png de2.png de3.png dem5.jpg de6.jpg de7.jpg de8.jpg Category:Male Category:Overlord (Maruyama) Category:FTL speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Summoner Category:Magic user Category:Character Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Flying Category:Animanga Category:Light novel Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Shapeshifter Category:Teleport Category:Current Threat level: Dragon Category:Time/Chrono manipulator